A Druid's Tale
by Karatecatgrl
Summary: This is a story about a Druid who went though a lot of hardships and adventures and making friends just to fit in, to be accepted, to find out who she really is. Saminymph, wants all that and get what she desires most in return, to be loved and wanted and
1. Chapter 1

PS: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED THIS IS A M FOR MATURE STORY!

ALSO THIS IS A STORY PERTAINING TO A VIRTUAL CHARACTER OK!

DONT SAY YOU WERNT WARNED!

THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE SO THERE IS NO TURNING BACK!

So It all started when the Druids decided to band together and enter thier deep slumber into the Emerald Dream. It lasted for like thousands to hundreds of years on end. Saminymph was in the Emerald Dream, with all her comrades for ages on end and roamed around in it as a cat. Soon day turned into months and months turned into years, Sami wondered when it was going to end. Eventually it did.

One day, Archdruid Fandral Staghelm was on a walk by the Ashenvale portal making sure everything was in order when the portal started swirling different colors and that was when everything had changed for him and Sami. Sami was casted out of the Portal as a Night Elf in her bra and panties unconscious.

Archdruid Fandral Staghelm was unsure what to do, but he thought it best to take her to Darnassus and train her.

He used her and abused her (in more ways than one; physically, mentally, and sexually) and trained her to no end. ((And every night before she could even go to bed he would do things to her that even I can't say myself.)) This lasted on for a while, till that fateful day when Kyden, Allendia, and Sami met.

Sami had managed to escape from Archdruid Fandral Staghelm on a day when the horde tried to attack Teldrassil and managed to flee to Stormwind City. Some how he knew she had left and invaded her dreams and wouldn't leave her alone.

She left Stormwind City to go hide at the Raven Hill Cemetery, but on her way she saw a rogue and warlock and 2 others in some sort of thing. A mix up as it was and that's when Sami prowled over to them to see what was going on.

The Rogue had an Area of Effect spell called "Blades of Fury" which hit Sami causing her to go unconscious again When Sami woke up hearing a lot of commotion around her. At first her eyesight was beyond blurry, but slowly things began to focus. Although the sound was easily recognizable as two people arguing; it sounded like a woman and a man fighting over something...When Sami's vision returned she saw a red long haired human woman in the face of a thin black haired male human... The two humans were in a dispute over what appeared to be coinage. The woman was in the face of the man yelling rather loudly for him to pay her for a service she claimed he asked her to do. But the man refused to.

Sami wanting to help the argument tried to talk but let loose a meow. This sparked the attention of the unknown woman and she turned to investigate the sound. And she turned to investigate the sound. To the red headed woman's surprise, a large cat stood in front of her. The woman being distraught shook off Sami's call and turned back towards where the man she was arguing with earlier was. But the unknown man was no longer there... The woman cursed when she realized the man had run off, not paying her the money she said he owed her. Well Sami felt bad and offered to help the woman track down this man and to get the money she was owed. With Sami's excellent tracking skills, they managed to pursue the man into a valley. At this moment the woman had summoned an imp, whose name was Zilnar, for guidance. The imp, being an arrogant self thinking god, thought that Sami's presence was of little value. Sami, eager to show the imp otherwise, quickly killed the imp's avatar. The woman, still wanting guidance from her imp revived the demonic creature. Zilnar, being extremely agitated that the feline had killed his avatar and induced a large amount of pain to him physically and mentally to his pride, vowed to get vengeance on Sami. But Zilnar, being a crafty imp he is, did so in secret and pretended that everything was fine.

So the three continued into the valley, in search of the man who owed the woman gold, but to Sami and the woman's distress the man had regrouped with what appeared to be members of his gang... Sami and Allendia manage to overcome the man with great power and as Allendia shifts through his pockets she finds a strange artifact on him. The mysterious item the woman found had ancient symbols engraved into the golden edges. But the artifact was incomplete. There were two open ends suggesting the item was part of a three piece puzzle. Well the unknown woman, letting greed get the best of her, desired the other pieces to sell the completed artifact for a large sum of money. She concluded that perhaps other members of the gang might have the other two pieces on them... As a result she and Sami searched the near by valley for more of the gang members. After several encounters the woman had found the two missing pieces and assembled the artifact... But as the unknown woman, who Sami soon learned to be named Allendia, had little knowledge of the artifact and asked Zilnar for counseling. Zilnar realizing his chance for revenge claimed the artifact was nothing more then a decoration and was safe to assemble. But this was not that case...

Once Allendia had put all three pieces together, the artifact immediately jumped from the woman's hand releasing a blinding light. When everyone's vision had returned the artifact lay on the ground and something new had been placed around Sami's neck... Zilnar laughed as he claimed victory of the feline. He proclaimed that the artifact was actually a high born relic used to take control of any druidic person. The object was made by an angry high elf who wanted revenge on the night elves for banishing him from his home. The relic, once assembled, immediately bound the person who assembled the artifact and the nearest druid. As a result a golden collar magical fashioned itself around the druid.

This collar allowed the person who assembled the artifact to command and control the imprisoned elf. Zilnar warned Sami that the collar around her neck could not be removed by any magic or by any physical means. If it even was possible, a fail safe would in the end kill Sami. The only way to remove the collar was for the person who put the artifact together to use the artifact to remove the collar, but Zilnar quickly casted a spell alone the artifact soon after he said this, melting and destroying the artifact for ever. Zilnar, now with his plan in full motion, had made Sami forever in the control of Allendia... The artifact allowed the imprisoned person to still think and act on there own, but if the person who put the relic together ordered the enslaved person to do something, they would be forced to do it unwillingly. Even if the order was as harsh as committing suicide, the person would have to oblige. This was Zilnar's revenge on Sami for her hurting his pride and causing him much pain... (Making him despawn as she ripped him to shreds)

Sami immediately wanted to tear the imp limb from limb for destroying her freedom. But the imp grinned as he pointed out that he had phase shifted him self, which placed his avatar into a different plain of existence. Thus no spell of psychical object could harm him. But to Zilnar's demise Sami did have a way to reach him. Recently Sami had come across several Elune candles. These candles were used to celebrate the death of Omen, a great beast who tormented the Moonglade. But Sami knew that the candles could also be used as a means to keep the imp in check, for Elune candles have the power to release an energy shock through a plain of existence to another. This allowed Sami to actually inflict harm onto Zilnar's avatar... Allendia not certain what to do with this unthinkable power, one at which she could control another living being indefinitely, decided that is would be best for her to stay with Sami in case problems might occur. As a result Allendia followed Sami back to her home... Sami quickly sought out Kyden, being slightly depressed from the day's events...

Anyways, Allendia, Zilnar and Saminymph went to the Lion's Pride Inn in Goldshire to meet up with a mercenary. This mercenary turned out to be the rogue that had the mix up with Allendia, Kyden! Kyden seemed to be looking for some work and me and a few others in there were more than able to use his skills.

So Sami teamed up with Suiro and Winnifred in order to pay Kyden for his services to get the assistance required.

After everything was said and done, Sami thought it was best to ask this rogue to help her with her misfortune with Archdruid Fandral Staghelm. She felt there was chemistry between them as well. So she followed him to his guild tavern ((Advent)) and they went upstairs to chat. She shared with Kyden everything she could and he felt obliged to protect her. She was scared and had no one to turn to. That night she fell asleep in Kyden's arms, but woke up from a horrible nightmare given to her by the Archdruid himself. She felt afraid but knew that as long as she was with Kyden, nothing bad would happen to her


	2. Chapter 2

So the following day, Sami and Kyden decided to hang out in a secluded portion of Ashenvale forest, up past Night Run, near Xavian, They swam a bit upstream to a secluded spot where Kyden fished for Sami, but unfortunately Sami isn't the best of swimmers outside of her aquatic form and ended up drowning. Poor Sami! So Kyden did some CPR and Sami managed to be alive again . . . for the time being, but then someone decided to "mind control" Allendia in which her words were for Sami to drown. So as Kyden went to fetch supplies Sami went to drown her self, again.

As Kyden came back with supplies, he tipped off Orius for some help. Upon Kyden's return he saw Sami face down in the water and was like "Oh no . . . please Sami no . . . " Kyden gave her CPR again but nothing. It wasn't working. Kyden then said softly in Sami's ear, "Please Sami, I . . . I don't want to loose you again." Then he spoke a prayer to the moon goddess Elune, "Please, spare her; don't take her from me, please." A worried look and a tear started to form on Kyden's face, but just as it was about to roll Sami coughed. Kyden, now full of hope began to resume CPR again and Sami was able to breathe again. Meanwhile Suiro was just about to thier location, and he had better hurry for he will be needed soon. Since, Sami was in the water, she was wet and cold so Kyden built a fire for her and covered her in his cloak. She purred at him but, little did he know she was having lung failure.

She said to him "Kyden, my lung." He asked her if it was chest pain or she couldn't breathe pain. She motioned that she couldn't breathe. Kyden knew then he would have to operate on her but he need Suiro's help. Suiro had arrived not a moment too soon to discuss how they were going to go about it. Kyden wanted to "Sap" her ((Incapacitate her . . . meaning she wouldn't feel a thing)) while Suiro wanted to use a different method. And since time was ticking they decide to "Sap" her as Suiro held her down. Kyden sapped her 3 times! Anyways what he had to do that involved the sap was drive his blade into the back of her lung so that she could breathe again. Kyden then bandaged her up and then transported her to the border of Azshara. ((The horde ruined our fun))

So there in a medical tent, Sami starts to dream and her Crimson Whelping starts to yell at Kyden ((basically they recap what was going on)) and then makes Kyden realize that its not the fact that he is Sami's bodyguard and mercenary, but the fact that he in fact loves her, and is having a hard time owning up to the feelings. But soon Sami smells some deviate fish brought by Suiro and slowly stirs. She eats a bit, and asks Kyden why he "hit" her and why her head hurt. ((She was referencing the Sap)). They talked a bit more about what he had said and soon she was about to collapse ending with "I Love You, Kyden."

When she woke up later the next day, she had ate more fish and decided to show Kyden her home, the Moonglade, nice quiet and serene. The journey took all day to fly so after they landed they headed to the Shrine of Remulos where they began a chat and Kyden finally showed his true colors and told her how he cares for her . . . She then felt some pain in her head again which prompted them to head over to the Nighthaven Inn where he tended to and stayed the night with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so on to Duskwood, Sami and Kyden went to Duskwood and Sami wanted to show Kyden where she had entered "The Emerald Dream", but when she got nearer to the portal it started to drain her of her druidic powers and so her Crimson Whelping spawned to try and send her back to her original home. Kyden, not wanting this, went near the portal to save her. The Crimson Whelping was not happy with this so it fought back. Eventually the Crimson Whelping made a rift in the way the portal was draining energy and Kyden managed to pick up Sami and drag her further from the portal till he passed out with her.

A few days later, Allendia and Zilnar had come to the portal to cast some spell. Little did they know it would change everything that was to happen . . .  
Anyways, Zilnar and Allendia had stumbled upon a weak Kyden and a passed out Sami. Zilnar immediately recognized the two lovers.

As Kyden struggled to his feet and tried to get Sami out of there, but the collar on Sami's neck started to glow. Zilnar knowing what that meant rushed Allendia through the incantation as Kyden brought Sami further away from the portal. Sami soon felt the collar glow even more as Allendia was about to finish the incantation, and therefore pleaded with Kyden to go back to the portal. Kyden agreed and raced her back to the portal just in time. Then there was a flash of light. As soon as everyone came to, a mage by the name of Sabelas (yay! new character!) stopped by to see what was going on. Kyden then explained to him what was going on and that they are trying to figure out where Zilnar and Sami went and where Allendia was as well.

Apparently Sami was sent to "The Emerald Dream" with Allendia and as for Zilnar, we just assumed he went back to the Twisting Nether. So as Sami was in "The Emerald Dream", Kyden and Sabelas tried to figure out how to get Sami back. Soon it was decided that they should just go into "The Emerald Dream" and rescue her. So Kyden and Sabelas jumped into the portal and met the transition.

Once they were transitioned to the green aura's they soon saw Sami as a cat trying to solve something. She then explained "The Emerald Dream" to them and how they were all dreamers on the astral plane and the options on how to leave the Dream. To leave they have to prove thier worth to the portal. So they have to solve its riddle of logic.

The riddle was: "You are out in the freezing cold with a single match in your pocket and you stumble across a log cabin. Inside are a wood stove, a kerosene heater and a lamp. Which do you light first?  
((The Answer will not be posted in the story))

Once the Answer was determined the portal spit out Kyden, Sami, Sabelas, and Allendia, shooting Sami the farthest. Kyden and Sabelas immediately run to her to make sure she is ok. Sabelas wanting to be of use conjured some bread and water for Sami to eat so she could regain her strength.

As soon as Sami got her strength back Allendia finally got up after being cast from the portal, but something changed about her, Sami sensed something different. So Sami walked up to her in cat form to see her reaction. Allendia said "Aww cute cat." Sami looked to Kyden with a look of, "What's happened to her."

Kyden and Sabelas tried to talk to her but everything she said made no sense. So Sami suggested to Kyden to knock her out (aka Sap) so they can make it so she would not have this amnesia anymore. Kyden agreed and did his thing, but instead of a Sap some source of magical barrier hurt Kyden. Then Sabelas tried some magic and he got hit too. This when on for a good few minutes till Sami told them to stop for a second and wanted to see something. Sami casted "Mark of the Wild" but the barrier quickly dispelled it. Then Sabelas decided to do "Cone of Cold" and AOE attack and that barrier responded back with an AOE hitting the three of them. Sami who was hurt the least ran to Kyden to make sure he was ok and healed him up and then the two of them went over to what looked like a dead Sabelas and so Kyden shocked him with his Goblin Jumper Cables to revive him. Sami healed up Sabelas too and then they all went to the nearest inn to rest and go from there.


	4. Chapter 4

Well a few things have happened since our last adventure and so now is the time to put it all down.

Kyden got kidnapped! Well he disappeared on Sami and she has no means to find him. She spent a month looking for him and in the process she met up with a human warrior named Syrden. Sami had missed Kyden so much that she couldn't help falling for Syrden.

They met in the Enchanted Forest of Teldrassil where Sami had showed Syrden where she grew up. They talked about all sorts of nature right down to Sami's past. How the Archdruid hurt her and how she escaped and got into a few mishaps along the way.

It wasn't until Sami introduced Syrden to Kaen, her battle comrade, that she came to a major crossroad in her friendship with Sryden.

"Long ago 4 horde children were destined to infiltrate the ranks and were hired to kill targets. One of the children was to be sent to the opposite faction never to return to her horde family. Once the children became of age they learned of their identities and began their search all, but one."

There was the Priest, the Warrior, the Warlock and the Troll Shaman. What happened was the 4 parents drew straws to see whose child was to go and infiltrate the alliance. Minxie the Troll Shaman was chosen and so she was given an Orb of deception and some gold and given a farewell and so away she went with a new name and identity. Minxie became known as Saminymph and woke from the Emerald Dream.

It makes a little more sense now because you see the Archdruid got wind of the 4th horde child's forthcoming and found Sami and an active Orb of deception on her and knew that she was the horde child. So he wanted to get out of her the information on who she was to kill why and who she was contacting to help her. Sami refused to say anything and so he did so many things to hurt her al the way down to rape. Unsettling as it sounds he wanted to stop it nothing to protect Darnassus and its citizens.

Recently though Sami's Orb of Deception had been malfunctioning and her Troll feet could be seen by it. Syrden was confused by it but Kaen knew otherwise and told her she was going to have to tell Syrden soon.

So Sami decided to go deep into The Enchanted Forest where she felt safe to tell Syrden her secret. She showed took out her Orb of deception and turned into Minxie the Troll Shaman, and Syrden wanted to know where Sami went. In actual reality Sami was Minxie without Syrden knowing so she told Syrden to look into her eyes. As he did this she licked his cheek in the same way Sami would have done and so he then realized that Minxie was really Sami! As soon as he figured this out Minxie became Sami again and that's when Syrden told Sami that he loves her no matter what and with that notion she fell in love with him despite her feelings for Kyden.

A few days later Sami and Syrden met in Teldrassil up at a hidden cave called "The Cleft." They sat and chatted a while about the Archdruid and marriage. Syrden then kneeled down and proposed to Sami. He wanted to marry her and have her be the mom to his children. Sami was a little shocked, but was excited in the process and said "Yes" to him.

After a long discussion on trust though because of what happened to Sami, she told Syrden, "I trust you with my heart, my mind and my soul, so with Elune's blessing **_I will love you._**" Syrden explained to Sami how he read a book entitled KS in the Stormwind Library and that he would never hurt her intentionally. She nodded and they were intimate with each other.

Shortly after Sami and Syrden were intimate, Sami's battle comrade halted the fun and discovered the engaged couple and told them they had 5 minutes to become appropriate. Syrden being pissed at Kaen on the interruption decided to have a duel out of him. They fought well but in the end Kaen was declared victorious. Then Sami had invited Kaen to the upcoming wedding. She then dueled him as well. It was one close match and Kaen won that one too, but Kaen made a mark on how Sami's skills had gotten better.

Kaen then told Sami that he would go to the wedding on one condition. She had to decipher a book for him that only she could read and tell him what it says. She said to him that she was unable to figure out the glyphic symbols on the book and that she will have to go and gain some knowledge. With that she bided Kaen a farewell and turned to Syrden saying. "We better get a move on if I want to read that book." Syrden looked at her and he got up on his horse and said, "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

Early the next morning Sami went to check her mail at the local inn at Dolnaar. She saw a message. It was from Kyden! A sense of joy overcame her, but yet she wondered what he had to say.

"My Dearest Sami,

I did not want to worry you when I got drafted to go and join the fight against the Scourge and the Burning Legion. I accepted this to protect you. If anything should happen to me I just want you to know that I love you and always will.

Love, Kyden XOXO"

A tear came to Sami's eye know that she may never see Kyden again, but now she knew that Kyden would be all right and maybe someday Kyden would see her again. Sami has never once spoke of Kyden to Syrden, but something in her gut told her not to and she kept it to herself not wanting to destroy what she now has.

Later in the week Sami had looked up her gnome mage pal Winnifred to give her a hand with the wedding making her the maid of honor. Also Sami has looked to Afterthought for summoning of the guests because Sami likes the Moonglade for a location to marry. Things are going by slowly for the marriage but Sami needs to figure out who is invited and who can make it and when it will be.

Meanwhile Sami is out questing in the eerie and corrupted land of Felwood trying to earn a place within the Timbermaw faction, but because Sami had Dartol's Rod of Transformation she used it in front of those silly Timbermaws and got herself in a heap load of trouble! They kidnapped her or well as some might say Druid-napped her and took her deep into their Timbermaw Lair where she awaits her fate.

Will Syrden spring into action and save her?

Will the wedding be postponed?

Will the Timbermaws find out she is pregnant with twins? (Sami and Syrden don't know this yet!)

Questions that will need answering . . . .


	6. Chapter 5

((Authors Note: This will be in the Burning Crusade Expansion . . . so if you don't want to know then skip to "The Story of Balthizhar Unfolds" . . . ok thanks))

While being faced with never being able to see her friends or loved ones again Saminymph has a flashback of her chilling with Cin in Deadwind Pass. They went to a tower called "Medivah's Tower" where with a little bit of exploring they come across several things:

A room with hooks . . . but when swimming up reveals the "Upside down Sinners Room"

A big pile of Bones by a pool of water

A room with big crypts

Doodad PorticullisActive05 (One of the names of the gates there)

They were also confused as to why when falling through the tower below they saw a big Smiley face in the ground. Sami wasn't sure what to think so she went to a spot where she could think; the Westbrook Garrison waterfall. There Cin and Sami talked. One of the topics was something being wrong with Sami and what was driving her to wonder why she wants to settle down. Cin then figured out that Sami was pregnant but was sure he should tell Sami, so he changed the topic to a beauty he once liked a whole lot.

As Sami zones back into reality she sees the furbolgs and wonders what they want with her. They lead her down a series of tunnels till the reach a room. They are very rough with her and she screams out in pain in hopes someone will come to her aid . . . . . .

**The Story of Balthizhar unfolds . . . . **

(( Author's Note: Ok so I've been writing this story for a while now and have yet to put in a mention to a human whose been there for me since day one! . . . I love him to death and so he gets an honorable mention into this epic tale . . . PS: He will remain unnamed and if he ever created a WoW character this is what he would name it! ))

As Balthizhar was enjoying his time with the Timbermaws; as he is a level 60 Dwarf Protection Paladin, he heard some scratching on a wall and a female screaming. _"What's that . . . I hope that girl is all right._" Then he hears it again.

"Please . . . Someone . . . Anyone, help me . . . . . . Ahhhhh!"

Balthizhar comes across a disturbing discovery as he sees this: A poor female almost naked on the stone cold exam table with Timbermaws about mumbling something about being pregnant with multiple children and something about her genetic code being troll. There was more too, there was some sort of machine, gnomish as it were, designed to do only god know what.

One of the Timbermaws, a doctor if you please, started to poke and prod the poor girl in _her secret place_. The girl cried out in pain wanting some support. This lasted for like an hour before they finished torturing her. She never said a word except to cry in pain. They decided that since she was to remain silent she would be disposed of by a faction member in a cell on the lower level till she was ready to speak.

However this was too much for Balthizhar to stand for and so later that night when she was to be brought back to her cell to be hurt some more till she spoke of what race she was and of her secrets he had to bust her out. But how? Balthizhar figures that since he is exalted by the Timbermaws he would tell the furbolgs that he will keep an eye on her for the night and keep her at bay. This took a lot of negotiations and about an hour later before the female was locked up for the night Balthizhar was made her cell keeper. When Balthizhar was brought down to see her he was briefed on her status currently.

"She goes by the name of Saminymph and is a druid, she is crafty and somehow managed to be pregnant with twins as it seems. She is scared of men and she seems to have an agenda to go by . . . and for some particular reason she dislikes men with a passion. Also she has a major thing for fish apparently because she reeks of it!"

Saminymph, being scared and afraid of what was going to happen, managed to shift into her cat form and stay in the corner of her cell. As Balthizhar approaches where she is and the furbolgs disappear he calmly says, "Here little kitty, its ok I'm not going to harm you, I know you don't trust me but I only want to help you, for it seems you have matters of your own that you will soon need tending to." Sami uncurls herself from the corner and walks a circle around him and sniffs the air around him making sure he meant it. She then looked up at his eyes and saw he meant it and then nodded at him in agreement. She wanted to know what he knew but also wanted to know how he would be able to help her.

She slyly opens her mouth in her cat form to say, "So, you want to help me. Ok well if you can get me to the Moonglade to the north ill be able to make it out of here safely. Also I kind of have to wonder what you know about me that I wouldn't know."

Balthizhar turns to her and make a gesture to her tummy. "You mean you don't know that those furbolgs sensed that something was up with you and gave you an exam to find out what only to come to the conclusion that you got pregnant with some humans child . . . . ren."

"Wait, child or children? And he is more than just a human he is my fiancé!"

"Children, I think twins but I'm not to sure on that, but anyways if you want to get out of here then well have to work fast to get you out of here. You have any ideas on how to do that?"

"Well, I could pretend to be sick, but they will see through that so umm why don't you tell them you are going to take me for a walk to the bathroom. And that you don't want me to go in the Hold. Yeah that should work. And then I can get to home and find Sister."

Balthizhar nods at Sami and her cunning scheme and they put it to motion. The Timbermaws were a little hesitant on letting Sami out but they figured that if they had a high ranking faction member to keep an eye on her then everything would be fine.

So as soon as the doors opened to the hold into the Moonglade Sami ran down the Path with Balthizhar to the flight master and she told him to fly to Darkshore and to catch the boat over to the Harbor and to fly to Stormwind. Balthizhar nodded and did as she said only to find Sami Just outside the gates of Stormwind admiring the head of the dragon Onyxia. He walks up to her, smiles and says, "I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

Sami turns to him perks up and says, "I can't thank you for what you did, however as it stands I owe you for saving my life. The only way that would happen is if you spoke with my fiancé Syrden and Sister Anira, only then will I be able to repay you."

Balthizhar gives her a nod and tells Sami he will have to take a rain check on that because he has to go and find out what the commotion is in The Plaguelands. Sami accepts this and runs off to The Blasted Lands to see how the fight versus the Scourge invasion goes. When she gets there she sees a familiar face among the fighting. It's Kaen! Sami's battle comrade! Kaen had apparently got into his own mess of issues and ultimately lost contact with Sami. Sami was glad to see him but she was in a battle that wasn't going so well and Kaen joined her and fought off the scourge with her help. Kaen being his usual self just kind of shoved it off and Sami not sure how to respond to Kaen, from being flustered by his actions half the time she just decides to shape shift into her cat form and she gives him a lick on the cheek to thank him. She figures she can leave claw marks on him later.

The two of them head to Stormwind City where the guild house is and she sees Syrden and Anira and also to her surprise Balthizhar. Syrden lets Sami know that Balthizhar had spoken to him about the rescue and what happened in the Timbermaw Hold. He went on to say that out of respect for Sami Balthizhar joined the guild Silvercrest!

However just like Balthizhar said Sami had something she had to tell Syrden.. Syrden leads Sami to a bedroom and tells her that its their room. Sami gestures him to sit upon the bed as what she has to tell him is very crucial and will effect her feral instincts and her way of life. She walks over to him on the bed, gives him a kiss and whispers in his ear, "I'm pregnant with your twins!" Ecstatic by this news Syrden asks Sami how she knew. She let him know that the Timbermaw Furbolgs had noticed something wrong with her on how she was fighting and so they decided to give her a test to determine the cause. As painful as it was they deduced that she was pregnant with multiple children.


End file.
